A variety of prior art computing devices may be utilized to provide personnel position location information (“PPLI”). Prior art methods of providing PPLI typically require the use of large computing devices with limited data through-put capability. For example, known methods for providing PPLI generally include one or more individuals using a standalone location device, such as a global positioning system (“GPS”), and periodically transmitting their coordinates by voice through a handheld radio device. The prior art method of transmitting GPS coordinates by way of a handheld radio is time consuming and may be subject to error when the user is forced to manually relay GPS coordinates and/or position information. Use of this known method may further allow for substantial error in personnel position information provided to and maintained at a command center. In certain scenarios, groups or personnel units may transition/move to multiple locations and, for one or more reasons, fail to provide updated position location information upon arrival at each location. Another, known method includes use of a location device integrated within an existing field radio device. While use of radio devices with integrated position functions may be configured to automatically send location information, use of this method requires that each team/group member carry their own field radio device. Hence, use of this known method is cost-prohibitive and would require each personnel to transport multiple pieces of heavy communication gear including, for example, back-up radio hardware, spare batteries, etc.
In one embodiment of the present disclosure a computing platform is provided, comprising at least one computing device including a plurality of device applications; a command server disposed at a first location, wherein the command server is configured to provide data communication to the at least one computing device by way of a radio access point and to receive data communication from the at least one computing device by way of the radio access point; a first radio device communicably coupled to the at least one computing device and the command server, the first radio device being coupled to the radio access point to enable data communication between the at least one computing device and the command server; and wherein at least one of the plurality of device applications enables the at least one computing device to transmit a plurality of data including at least one of image data, text data, voice data and location data, the location data corresponding to a location of one or more personnel positioned at a second location that is spaced apart from the first location; wherein the at least one device application communicates with an inertial measurement unit of the at least one computing device to provide a first inertial movement data indicating a first position of the at least one computing device relative to the first radio device and to provide a second inertial movement data in response to the computing device moving beyond a threshold distance relative to the first position, the second inertial movement data indicating a second position of the at least one computing device relative to the first radio device; wherein the location data is provided to the command server at a first time period when the one or more personnel are positioned at the second location and at a second time period when the one or more personnel are positioned at a third location that is spaced apart from the first location and the second location.
In another embodiment of the present disclosure, a computing platform is provided comprising a first computing device including a plurality of device applications, the first computing device configured to provide data communication by way of a first radio access point; a command server disposed at a first location, the command server configured to provide data communication to the first computing device by way of the first radio access point and to receive data communication provided by the first computing device; a first radio device communicably coupled to the first computing device, the first radio device being coupled to the first radio access point to enable data communication between the first computing device and the command server; a second radio device communicably coupled to the command server and the first radio device, the second radio device being disposed at the first location and configured to enable data communication between the command server and the first computing device; and wherein the first computing device couples to the first radio access point and communicates with the first radio device by way of a first communication protocol and wherein the first radio device couples to the second radio device and communicates with the second radio device by way of a second communication protocol; wherein at least one of the plurality of device applications enables the first computing device to transmit a plurality of data including location data and at least one of image data, text data, and voice data, the location data corresponding to a location of one or more personnel positioned at a second location that is spaced apart from the first location; wherein the at least one device application communicates with an inertial measurement unit of the first computing device to provide a first inertial movement data indicating a first position of the first computing device relative to the first radio device and to provide a second inertial movement data in response to the computing device moving beyond a threshold distance relative to the first position, the second inertial movement data indicating a second position of the first computing device relative to the first radio device.
In yet another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method in a computing platform is provided comprising, providing a first wireless communication link between a first computing device and at least one of a first radio device disposed at a first location and a second radio device disposed at a second location that is spaced apart from the first location; providing a second wireless communication link between a second computing device and at least one of the first radio device and second radio device; providing a third wireless communication link between a command server and at least of the first radio device and the second radio device, the command server being disposed at a third location that is spaced apart from the first and second locations; providing a first radio access point having a first access signal range limit, the first radio access point enabling data communication between the command server and at least the first computing device; providing a second radio access point having a second access signal range limit, the second signal access point enabling data communication between the command server and at least the second computing device; transmitting, by at least one of the first and second computing devices, a plurality of data to the command server, the plurality of data including location data and at least one of image data, text data, and voice data, the location data corresponding to a location of one or more personnel positioned at a fourth location that is spaced apart from the third location; coupling the first computing device to the second radio device via the second radio access point when the first computing device moves beyond the access signal range limit of the first radio access point and is within the access signal range limit of the second radio access point; and coupling the second computing device to the first radio device via the first radio access point when the second computing device moves beyond the access signal range limit of the second radio access point and is within the access signal range limit of the first radio access point.
Additional features and advantages of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.